Over Drive
by EikoWest
Summary: Gohan *really* wants to have another child with his husband, Piccolo. (Piccolo really *secretly* wants the same thing.)(Originally part of a multi-chapter entitled "Umarete Yokatta".) HanP (Gohan x Piccolo)(Warning: Set in "Fast-Forward (Future) Retroverse". PWP, Smut, Fan Service. NSFW! Full Warnings Inside.)


**Note**: This is part of my "Umarete Yokatta" series.【生まれてよかった】- roughly means 'I'm glad you were born' in Japanese. These are random (sort of) independent stories revolving around Gohan and Piccolo as a married couple with kid/s. This is set in the "Fast-Forward (Future) Retroverse" timeline. For clarification's sake, the "hows" of their marriage is still in the process of being told, and their offspring have yet to be given proper story introductions (as it's all part of an elaborate series of arcs I am still in the process of writing), but it isn't really necessary to wait for those to enjoy these.

This is nothing but shameless HanP (Gohan x Piccolo) fan service; and taken alone (separate from the Dragon Ball Retro plot it is part of) is very much a pwp. As always, I work with the the original Japanese version of Piccolo (who is very much tsundere and male-hermaphroditic), with an abundance of canon-derived headcanons on the side. _This is a standalone story but one that makes references to events and headcanons established in **"When Tulips Bloom In Winter"**._

* * *

This is a MA/R-18 story. _**Only the first NON-MA/R-18 RATED PART IS POSTED HERE**, since FFnet doesn't allow MA-Rated works!_ You may find the complete work on AO3 (Archive Of Our Own) under the same username/pseudonym. Cheers, lovelies!

* * *

**Warnings/Tags: **Retroverse Compliant, Porn Without Plot, Fan Service, Smut, Fluff, Pure Lemon Concentrate, Dubious Consent(?), Office Romance, Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, Established Relationship, Married Life With Kid(s), Domestic Love-Making, Gohan & Piccolo Are Officemates, At The University, Insatiable Gohan, Duteous Piccolo, Husband-"Wife" Quickie Bonding, And Some Cute Aftercare, Canon Male-Hermaphroditic Piccolo, Uke Piccolo, Teaser Story, NSFW, Story #48, 飯Ｐ, 腐向け

**Disclaimer:** **Dragon Ball**/**Z**/**GT**/**Xenoverse**/**Super**/etc. belong to their respective owners. **Dragon Ball Retro**, however, is my derivative brainchild, created for my personal pleasure & sublimation. I own nothing except this derivative fanwork which I do not profit from.

* * *

Story #48:

**"Over Drive"**

(After their lovely little miracle that is Tulip, Gohan _really_ wants to have another child with Piccolo.)

* * *

Piccolo Daimoah Jr sighed.

His hip still hurt, as it always did the mornings after. He had no idea that married life could be so… _exhausting._ Being a husband and lover turned out to be much more physically taxing than any rigorous training he's ever endured as a student or mentor. But perhaps that was only due to the fact that they overdid _certain aspects_… He never had the heart to tell Gohan to slow down just to give him a chance to recover. Well, actually, he did. But in the end, after Gohan wooed and begged, his heart (which happened to beat for no other) would predictably be swayed. It felt almost borderline cruel to deny the boy what he wanted. Indeed, his love for Gohan, was both his greatest strength _and weakness_. That, and truthfully, in spite of everything, no part of him was legitimately complaining about their arrangement. Even now, as he adjusted his ailing posterior upon the office chair trying to relieve some of the persistent soreness, he knew he had no regrets.

It was truly frightening how comfortable in this new dimension of chaos he's become.

Ever since he got a taste of it first-hand, it was as though his system was being overtaken by an unknown side of him that had been awakened; slowly but surely being infected by that wild, untamed energy in the form of Gohan's possessive and tangible desire. It was unlike anything he's ever experienced, and yet not at all foreign—a primordial predisposition from within him merely uncapped and allowed to surge forth like an upwelling of the most liberating madness; his very own will to be consumed by it was rewriting his very nature and commandeering his body, leaving him in a latent feverish state—of constant buzzing, frenzied want.

Gohan was just as afflicted but his want was on the more volcanic range of the spectrum. There were phases to it, like the moon and the tides. And going by experience, it was most active around the time of Tulip's conception; when they were gripped by the urge to produce offspring. His mate, though more predatory by design, struggled more fiercely against his very nature, vacillating in and out of control over his primal need. Vegeta did mention that extremely rare as it was, it did occur. For a Saiyajin to channel their bloodlust to a desired mate instead of a strong opponent in battle. But it was not only so rare that it was almost unheard of—but also exceedingly dangerous if that Saiyajin singled one –and only one- mate out of unparalleled affection. The Saiyajins insatiable predisposition to fight was but one common form their abominable energy took, but when those two seemingly opposite avenues of urges collided, the very purpose of seeking out the strongest united with the purpose of fulfilling what nature designed all living creatures to do. Their daughter was healthy, living, breathing evidence that they were not only compatible but very successful at it. Thanks to his highly-advanced Pokopen abilities, Tulip was already proving to be the next most powerful of evolutionary hybrids.

Ever since they returned to Earth from their unexpected sojourn on Asteroid E2, Gohan had been faithfully devoted to impregnating his mate, clearly hell-bent on making up for all the times he neglected to keep his surly Namek "wife" pumped full of his essence…

_Stop._ Piccolo chided himself, shuddering at the provocative imagery his school of thought evoked.

He shook his head to clear it, unconsciously shifting in his seat which caused him to wince as tendrils of agony shot up from his oh-so-very tender rear; everything from his waist down felt raw and hyper-sensitive. If not for his advanced healing powers as a hybrid Super Namek, he would never have been able to survive their "nightly activities" that stretched until sunrise; and with literally just a wink of sleep, spent what remained of the ungodly mornings getting ready for work for the day.

That morning, Gohan still managed to squeeze in a "quick session" by the front door before they stepped out to head for the university- yes, it was _that_ fresh. He could still feel the angry kisses on his neck, the teeth scraping his antennae, and the frisky tongue repeatedly probing and stroking deep within the walls of his sensitive throat.

Piccolo shivered again, adjusting his muffler, feeling silly that he had to keep the ridiculous thing on indoors and even sillier that he had to lie about feeling cold when his co-workers from their interplanetary faculty division noticed it. He couldn't very well tell them that the soft fabric soothed the chilled gooseflesh that prickled his neck whenever his body remembered the sensual abuse and made him ache for the sweet torture. Of course, its primary purpose was to shield the recent trophies of his most private adventures from prying eyes; marks that he still hadn't the time nor energy to heal.

The Namek sucked in a timed breath, once again nagging himself to focus on his task at hand. He felt aghast; he has never had this much trouble concentrating before!

A five-minute meditation later, he was beginning to finally settle into a workflow when suddenly, the entrance to his office cubicle is barred by none other than-

"Gohan…?!"

_His ever loving husband._

"We need to talk."

Instantly, Piccolo felt his loins tighten. Normally, he would say 'no'. Correction: he _needed_ to say no. They agreed not to interact intimately in their mutual workplace since their current relationship _in their true identities_ was still unknown to the general public. It was easy enough since they were from different departments even if within the same university, but if they "talked" too often, other people will start to do the same…

The "no" that had been readying itself to launch off his tongue slid back down his throat. Gohan was giving him "the look". A look that made him feel naked and thirsty all at once. Oh well, he supposed it was just something work-related, right? Gohan knew better than to risk blowing their cover; or so, that's what Piccolo naïvely thought…

The moment his buttocks lifted off the chair, his arm was grabbed and to Piccolo's sheer bewilderment—the very next second, they were in their secret mountain home, inside their bedroom, at the very foot of their waiting bed… Piccolo couldn't really say he was surprised. Be that as it may, he was still inevitably-spectacularly overwhelmed. (And alright, fine. Maybe a *tad* excited.)

Gohan, on the other hand, was already on tugging at his necktie, tussling with the buttons of his shirt, and unfastening his belt, and so on- with a curious combination of focus and impatience. Piccolo meanwhile, found himself just watching his partner do all that, his mind still hadn't quite caught up with them and was still teleporting to where they were— or possibly lost somewhere in time and space for the time being. Piccolo is then hastily pushed onto the bed, already completely striped of all his upper garments.

"Gohan! Ack!"

"Hurry, Piccolo-san! We only have twenty-five minutes left of lunch break. Do you know how much paperwork I rushed just for this _extra twenty-five minutes?!_"

"This is what you meant by 'talk'?!"

Gohan didn't acknowledge what he likely assumed was a rhetorical question. Instead, he leaned in and sat on his husband's now bare thighs, dilated pupils boring into shocked blue orbs. Piccolo's breath hitched as he felt his partner already "warming-him-up" down there.

"Nngh, d-did you even- ahh, w-wash your hands?"

The half-breed laughed (even if Piccolo wasn't trying to be funny).

"H-have you even had lunch already?" The Namek half-groaned-half hissed, his breath coming out in sharp pants now.

"This _is_ my lunch," Gohan chimed in cheerily. "_Itadakimasu!"_

* * *

THIS IS ONLY A TRUNCATED VERSION OF THE ACTUAL STORY!

* * *

**THE COMPLETE STORY IS UP & POSTED ON MY AO3 ACCOUNT (USERNAME: EIKOWEST).**


End file.
